1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the care and management of equines, specifically to obtaining the weight of an equine as part of the care and management.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, the weighing of an equine, for the common horseman, usually required the use of a vehicle weighing scale. The equine was either unloaded from the transport vehicle and led onto the scale or was carried on the scale in a truck or trailer from which a tare had previously been obtained. However, vehicle scales are non-existant in certain regions or not easily accessible to the common horseman, being located in areas of commerce and trucking and requiring, for the horseman's use, much travel and trouble.
A method of approximating the weight of an equine has been used heretofore. This method consists of using a specially marked tape to measure the circumference of an equine's girth. The markings on this tape provided an estimated weight depending on the measured girth circumference. Questions of where to place the tape and how tight to pull the tape make this method an approximation at best.